familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pike County, Ohio
| founded date = February 1 | seat wl = Waverly | city type = village | largest city wl = Waverly | area_total_sq_mi = 444 | area_land_sq_mi = 440 | area_water_sq_mi = 3.7 | area percentage = 0.8% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 28709 | density_sq_mi = 65 | time zone = Eastern | web = | named for = Zebulon Pike | district = 2nd }} Pike County is a county located in the Appalachian region of the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 28,709. Its county seat is Waverly. The county is named for explorer Zebulon Pike. History Pike County was organized on February 1, 1815, from portions of Scioto, Ross, and Adams Counties, and was named in honor of Zebulon Pike, the explorer and soldier who had recently been killed in the War of 1812. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.8%) is water. Adjacent counties *Ross County (north) *Jackson County (east) *Scioto County (south) *Adams County (southwest) *Highland County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 27,695 people, 10,444 households, and 7,665 families residing in the county. The population density was 63 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 11,602 housing units at an average density of 26 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.72% White, 0.89% Black or African American, 0.74% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.07% from other races, and 1.36% from two or more races. 0.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,444 households out of which 35.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.80% were married couples living together, 11.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 22.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.20% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 21.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 95.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,649, and the median income for a family was $35,934. Males had a median income of $32,379 versus $20,761 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,093. About 15.10% of families and 18.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.20% of those under age 18 and 13.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 28,709 people, 11,012 households, and 7,743 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 12,481 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.6% white, 0.9% black or African American, 0.5% American Indian, 0.2% Asian, 0.2% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 0.7% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 19.3% were German, 14.8% were Irish, 12.9% were English, and 12.5% were American. Of the 11,012 households, 34.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.2% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.7% were non-families, and 25.1% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.02. The median age was 39.2 years. The median income for a household in the county was $35,912 and the median income for a family was $43,010. Males had a median income of $40,645 versus $27,422 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,494. About 18.0% of families and 23.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 32.7% of those under age 18 and 15.2% of those age 65 or over. Politics Government The Garnet A. Wilson Public Library serves area communities from its main branch in Waverly, Ohio and from its branches in Beaver, Piketon, and Western Pike County. In 2005, the library loaned more than 238,000 items to its 20,000 cardholders. Total holding are over 91,000 volumes with over 210 periodical subscriptions. File:PikeCtyOHLibrary1.JPG|Waverly Library File:PikeCtyOHLibrary2.JPG|Beaver Library File:PikeCtyOHLibrary3.JPG|Piketon Library File:PikeCtyOHLibrary4.JPG|Western Pike Library Communities Villages *Beaver *Piketon *Waverly (county seat) Townships *Beaver *Benton *Camp Creek *Jackson *Marion *Mifflin *Newton *Pebble *Pee Pee *Perry *Scioto *Seal *Sunfish *Union Census-designated places *Cynthiana *Stockdale Unincorporated communities *Arkoe *Bethel *Buchanan *Byington *Camp *Dailyville *Elm Grove *Givens *Idaho *Jasper *Latham *Morgantown *New Fain *Omega *Poplar Grove *Sargents *Wakefield *Zahns Corner See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pike County, Ohio *2016 Pike County, Ohio, shootings References External links *Pike County Visitors Bureau website *Pike County Sheriff's Office Category:Pike County, Ohio Category:Appalachian Ohio Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1815 establishments in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1815